


Sorry For The Blood I Give

by MedicateMe



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Cannibalism, Crushes, Cult Au!, Drugs, Eudora Centric, Kidnapping, Murder, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Rituals, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedicateMe/pseuds/MedicateMe
Summary: Eudora is a little girl, curious, brave, and a fan of the gothic family who rarely steps outside. Spaceboy, as he so calls himself, has a crush on her, she knows, but she’s more interested in his brother Diego, who wants nothing to do with her.She’s allowed into their home and she’s greeted with nothing but goosebumps. Something is wrong here but she’s so busy obsessing over Diego that she can’t seem to notice what it is until it’s too late.Or. Cult Au! Cult leader Reggie needs a human sacrifice but he didn’t expect one to come to him willingly.
Relationships: (unrequited), Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch, Luther Hargreaves/Eudora Patch
Kudos: 8





	Sorry For The Blood I Give

**Author's Note:**

> Cult Au! Need I say more?

“Wow,” Eudora exclaims as she walks inside the Hargreeves’s house. She admires the big tall ceiling, the warm crackling of the fireplace, and of course the smell of baking cookies. “It’s so spacious,” she coos making small girlish noises. “I’m jealous.”

Luther rubs at his neck, a blush running over his cheeks, betraying all of the feelings he’s trying so hard to hide. “I like it here,” he says awkwardly but she doesn’t even see to notice.

“It’s much better than my place,” she giggles and grabs his hand, pulling him along in his own house. “Come on I want to see the rest.”

“Um...yeah.”

Up the stairs they go, Eudora a big smile on her lips, and Luther a pink blob across his cheeks. Behind them, she feels the eyes of someone staring but she ignores it...after all, it’s probably just her imagination.

...

“You’re the first guest we’ve ever had,” the séance coos to her from his bed, where he applies black eyeliner to his eyes, barely taking notice of her. She isn’t quite sure what he prefers to be called yet. Spaceboy likes Luther...so what would The Seance like? “You’d be wise not to stay long,” he says to her, giving her a strangely predatory grin.

“Shut up Klaus. Don’t scare her-” Klaus sticks out his tongue at Luther and that only makes him angry. Luther walks inside and slaps the back of Klaus’s head not so nicely.

Eudora cringes but Klaus just laughs and gives Luther a playful shrug in return.

...

There he is. Eudora has finally caught sight of him. The boy she sometimes saw leaning out his windows, tossing a knife in the air, looking so peaceful. She knows his name is Diego. She always thought...he was the cutest of them.

Of this strange group of kids. Kids who rarely went to school and instead stay home where they cultivate ‘skills’. She’s always thought he’d make a good cop...maybe she could convince him to join her when she goes off the police academy in a few years.

“Hello,” she says with a smile, red already consuming her face. “Nice to meet you I’m Eudora.”

Diego rolls his eyes at her, rubbing a knife at his side protectively. “You shouldn’t be here.”

Eudora’s smile falters. It seems to be getting colder and colder in the house. Someone is looking at her...who she doesn’t know.

“Hey don’t worry about him. He’s always been a jerk.” Luther pulls her away with the sweetest of tugs.

...

Eudora shares dinner with them, Potpie. It’s delicious and she even gets another bowl. Reginald sits at the end of the table, watching over all of them but especially her with a little heat behind his stare.

She keeps trying to start conversations but no matter how many small questions she asks nothing comes of it. Nobody speaks, nobody dares break the silence. She stops trying although she doesn’t want to.

...

She feels tried. Her body weak but heavy and all she can do is drag her feet as she stands from the dinner table. She almost collapses then and there because of the sudden light-headedness that comes to her. 

Luther is at her side before she knows it, catching her while she’s passing out, falling cold in his arms.

She hears mumbled words while she’s out. Something like she’s ready and it is time. Then all she feels is pain...pain...and such hot piercing touching all over her body. Down her stomach and up her chest.

She feels so disgusting.

When she opens her eyes again, she’s in the dark, candles surrounding her and her hands dangling above her head. She’s tied to a bed, blood rushes to her head and her vision swirls as her hearing turns on. She hears the chanting of a foreign language, again and again as around her body starts glowing. A redden pentagon surrounding her has started bleeding hot blood all over the floor and as she follows it with her eyes she realizes she’s surrounded by eight-figures.

Each of them hooded, chanting underneath their breaths, and a small red hue surrounding them.

...

She’s so hungry. Her mouth waters, her skin crawls, and her stomach keeps rolling and rolling as the cage around her seems small, insignificant. Somehow she finds herself not knowing how she got here or why she even has thoughts.

Her cage is opened, this darkened room with mirrors as walls. A bloodied corpse is thrown inside, a small little girl with a slight twitch to her body. She...smells delicious.

Eudora doesn’t know what comes over her, why suddenly she’s drooling everywhere and she’s rushing to the body like it’s the first meal she’s ever had. She sinks her teeth in the corpse and tears off chunks of her skin and swallows each one whole.

She’s hungry.

So very hungry.

...

Small noises happen outside. A whistle and a clinging. A sudden thing that grabs her attention.

Eudora looks out a small window in her cage. She sees...him. That boy she admired. Who was he again? She struggling to remember anymore.

She paces again and again around the small space. One corner to the other as she tries to figure it out.

She doesn’t.

...

Another boy enters her cell with a bucket and a washcloth. She hides away in a corner and when he gets close she whimpers.

“It’s okay Eudora, I won’t hurt you, promise.”

The boy touches her softly with the washcloth and she cries red hot tears. She’s so scared of this affection, she’s so startled and...it’s hard to handle.

“It’s okay,” he coos it her, taking off her clothes as he goes along, not that she had even considered them necessary anymore. She can’t remember why she wore them in the first place.

“Do you remember me?” He asks, wiping down her skin gingerly. “I’m so sorry for what he did to you. For what dad did to you.”

She doesn’t understand why she can hear him. Why do his words make sense...just who is he?

“It’s...I’m Luther.” 

It all comes back to her. Harsh reality flooding back and she looks to her hands, her filthy dirty hands covered in blood.

She’s become a monster.

More hot tears pour down her face and she grabs ahold of Luther so quickly that he ends up shoving her on the floor as a defense mechanism.

“Kill me,” she asks of him, begs him to commit a sin so heavy. Diego is all she can think of. Pure, selfless, manly Diego.

He’d hate her. He’d be so disgusted with her if he knew what kind of filthy creature she’s become.

“Please,” she’s crying so hard she’s hiccuping now. “I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

Luther swallows hard, pressing his hands against her neck as tears prick his eyes.

She can’t breathe. His hands crush her throat and she sobs and chokes against him. Her eyes go in and out of vision. But she thinks she sees his lips curling downward and a whole ocean of tears cascading down his cheeks.

“I love you,” he whispers and in her final moments she thinks of Diego. Imagines Diego with his hands around her neck, confessing this to her.

She loses all sense of life...happy in her final moments.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be a whole couple chapter fleshed out story. It was supposed to be Eudora in school noticing these gothic kids and eventually ended up as a sacrifice. I’m not sure if I’ll get to it in the future but for now take a shortened version of the main ending plot.


End file.
